The Wonders Of Vacation
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: RyoRika, JeriTakato, HenryOC. The tamers go on a vacation to that beach house that Takato was at, and fun and romance ensues. Rated for occasional use of minor curses.
1. Chapter One

The Wonders of Vacations

Note the title sucks, but I may change it if I find something better. Which I doubt. Any ideas?

Description: Random romance, ain't it fun? Ryo/Rika, Jeri/Takato, Henry/OC. The tamers go on a vacation to that beach house that Takato was at, and fun and romance ensues. It's my first tamers attempt, so beware if I don't always stick completely to character, I'm trying. Plus I'm completely making this up as I go. PG-13 for the use of minor curse words.

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to every person who writes tamers fics, because I've read tons and I haven't read one that hasn't caught me with a smile in the end.

Disclaimer: I own two, ONLY two, of the characters in the story. Krista, and Alex Yoshika. The rest isn't mine.

Info: It's been a couple weeks since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and Takato hasn't found the portal yet. I'm starting it in Krista's point of view and if that changes I'll let you know.

Now a bit about my tamers. Let's just say they've been on the team all along. I know many people dislike this, but I don't think it's too much to ask, it's just to say they understand the digimon loss and such. Krista's in Henry's classes so they knew each other pretty well before this all started. And Alex is the same age as Suzi, who has since become friends with Ai, and Maco.

Also for the purpose of this lets say all the other tamers are the same age, even Ryo.

Chapter 1

Krista's P.O.V.

It had happened only two and a half weeks ago, only 17 days ago I'd lost one of my best friends. Maybe even forever. Henry still hasn't forgiven his father, I can understand why, but I can also understand why Mr. Wong did it.

"Krista, Alex, hurry up. Henry and Suzi are at the door." I heard Mom call, and I sighed. All of the tamers were meeting at the ice cream parlor. We'd decided to meet at least weekly from now on, though, since it happened, we'd been meeting everyday, spending innumerable hours in each other's company. No matter what our parents said, they didn't understand, they couldn't.

"I'm almost ready, tell Henry and Suzi they can come in." But a knock on my door told me, Mom had been a step ahead of me.

"Suzi wanted to leave so she and Alex are already on their way." Henry said, smiling slightly, sadly, as he glanced at the picture on my desk. A picture of the whole team. I nodded, and looked him in the eye. Even after all these days, he still wouldn't talk to his dad. He left early every morning, usually coming here or to one of the other guys' houses. He hadn't even talked about it yet.

"Henry," I said with soft worry, as he returned my gaze. I could read all the pain in his eyes, in his heart. "We need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to Krista. There's nothing to talk about." I smiled, he could be every bit as stubborn as Rika some times.

"I know you don't want to, and I know you don't think there's anything to talk about, but there is, and you need to. And if you won't talk to your dad, or any of the others, you're going to talk to me."

Henry's P.O.V

I gave her a surprised look, she was never like that. But her voice wasn't commanding, I could tell, she was trying to help, and I appreciated her for that.

"Alright, but we've got to meet the others." I sighed, giving in I couldn't believe I'd given up so easily, but I knew she was right, I had to talk to someone, just not Dad.

"Sit. I'll call Rika's cell and tell her we're going to be late." She picked up her phone and did that, while I looked around her room. I'd been in it many times, studying, working on school projects, hanging out. Krista had been a good friend even before Digimon. We'd been in the same class for about 4 years, and she practiced the martial arts, though less diligently then I, under my sensei. "Ok, she'll tell the others. Now are you going to tell me how you feel, or am I going to have to walk into it?"

I shrugged, starting wasn't something I wanted to do, but the way she was acting was so Rika-ish I wasn't sure if I'd be given the choice.

I heard her sigh, though my gaze was still on her wall, where the pictures she made of us all, were hung. "Alright, be stubborn. I'll start then." I finally looked back at her, to see her staring at me intently, not really focusing on me rather concentrating, as if choosing her words carefully. "Henry, I'm not going to baby you about this, you're not a baby even if you're acting like one." For the second time today, she'd surprised me, and when I went to question her, she gave me a stern stare. "You are Henry, whether you want to know it or not. Time for you to get a different perspective. Think of it this way. If your dad hadn't loaded the program, we might never have defeated the D-Reaper, and we'd have all been gone, all our digimon would not only be gone, but for good. At least now we know their safe, and maybe someday, we can go back, and be with them again."

It was my turn to sigh, as I looked down. It was sad, but in two sentences, a mere two, she'd made me realize that I'd spent two and a half weekends being angry for something that had to be. I didn't have to see her to know she would now be sporting a comforting smile, and when I glanced up I found myself to be right, probably for the first time in weeks. She was watching me, sympathy written deep in her emerald orbs. "You're right, I know. It's just, well. I don't even know, I can't explain it." I knew before she'd begun that, in the end she'd be right, but I also knew that I'd still have doubts. So did she, she knew me too well.

"I know how you feel, Henry. You're not the only one who lost a partner, and a best friend. We all did. That's the silver lining in this cloud. None of us have to go through all the pain alone. We're here for each other, to make one another feel better, it's how friendship works." As she spoke in those comfortingly familiar, soft tones, a tear slipped from her eye, followed by another, and I knew now that I was being exceptionally selfish, along with everything else. We were all hurting, not just myself. And here she was trying to make me feel better, when her own heart was aching as much as my own.

Krista's P.O.V.

My gaze turned down, tears pouring freely. I heard a soft rustle as Henry moved from his place upon my computer chair, to the bed beside me, and rested an arm on my shoulders. From the corner of my eye I saw him take my old bandana off the night stand and offer it to me. I wiped my eyes, and smiled over to him, trying to cheer us both up. "Come on, the others will be starving to death waiting for us, and if not Rika will have murdered Kazu." He nodded, and we both stood up.

"Hey, Kris?" I looked back at him, knowing that was what he was trying to get me to do. A soft smile had formed on his face, and his steel-ish eyes held their usual blued tint. He pulled me into a grateful hug. "Thanks." I hugged him back and smiled back, and when we'd let go I blushed ever slightly, unnoticed by Henry.

"That's what I'm here for, you know that." We walked out of my bedroom and to the front door, before I shut it behind us, I called to my mom. "I'll be back later, maybe I'll even bring Alex." With a snap the door was shut, and we were off before she could scold me.

"You're awfully fond of him aren't you?" Henry joked, as we laughed, turning the corner.

"Oh, like Suzi never gets on your nerves."

Henry's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes, "Not the question." She grinned and shoulder shoved me into someone's lawn.

"Not the point." She replied, still smiling.

"Not the drama." I countered, using a phrase I had heard Suzi use from a show she liked to watch. Kris's musical laughter came a moment later and her bright eyes turned back to me.

"You've been hanging out with your sister too much Henry."

Krista's P.O.V

His eyes gleamed as I watched him, and I couldn't brake the trance they held me in. I was brought back to reality only by his voice.

"I know." He stated simply, running a devil-may-care smirk across his face. I tried not to think about how good it looked on him as we continued walking, our concentrations turning from one another to the street once again.

We turned another corner and saw the ice cream parlor, Henry started running, calling "Race ya," over his shoulder as he did. I followed swiftly and caught up easily. Henry was strong but I was quick.

We got to the doors but I was just ahead. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him good naturedly. "Never challenge someone to a race you can't win, Henry." I teased, winking at him. He laughed and threw his arm around me as we walked in. I blushed ever slightly, something I'd been doing far too much in his company.

A bell clanged signaling the door had opened and I glanced around for the gang. I spotted them quickly and started to walk that way. Henry's arm still being around my shoulder, made him follow whether he'd intended to or not.

Henry's P.O.V

I had been looking around when a tug on my arm told me Kris had found the others. I wasn't sure why I'd put my arm around her, it just felt natural. But she didn't shrug me off so I was glad to leave it. We made our way over and I blushed immediately after seeing the glance Ryo sent me, I knew exactly what he was thinking, and I wasn't sure liked it. I rolled my eyes at him and put my arm down. Kris scooted into the booth next to Rika while I sat opposite, next to Ryo.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Takato greeted, his voice fairly cheery, though still not devoid of the saddened undertones.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied easily. After Krista's talk I didn't feel as guilty about being happy without Terriermon being there.

"Sorry bout being late though. We had to have a little talk before we came." Kris told them, throwing me a warm smile and a quick wink. I smiled back, but seeing Ryo's grin I wished she hadn't said that.

"Oh really, what about?"

I blushed lightly, knowing exactly what implication Ryo intended in his remark. I wasn't positive, but I thought I saw Krista wearing a crimson streak as well. She saved me a stumbling answer by giving one herself.

Krista's P.O.V

"About how he really ought to talk to his dad." I answered lightly, dismissing it with a wave, trying to relieve my face of the cherry color it had taken. I could tell by Ryo's voice the nature of his question, and I shot him a pointive glare when I was sure Henry wasn't looking. Of course he only raised a brow and smirked in return.

Takato's P.O.V.

I sighed impatiently, I had some great news, this was just what we needed, but no one was giving me a chance to talk. But apparently they had heard me and were ready to listen.

"What's up Chumly?" Kazu questioned, I grinned in response.

"What would you all think about a two week vacation to a cabin at the beach? No parents, no work, just us, the sun, and the surf."  
  
"What? Seriously?"

"Yup, well not the little guys." I answered looking at Ai, Maco, Alex, and Suzi, who sat together at a table across from the booth. They looked sort of sad, so I smiled at them.

"You guys have to settle for a weekend at a hotel with your parents." They brightened up at the thought of water slides.

Rika's P.O.V.

"You mean you're totally serious Goggle-head?" I questioned doubtfully. "Doesn't sound like something out parents would do. Least not mine."

He smiled, obviously it was true. "Yup. It's sort of a 'thank you' from Yamaki and the monster makers. You know, for everything that's happened."

Jeri's P.O.V.

"I can't believe they trust us." I remarked. Especially my father. After what had occurred only weeks ago, I was still surprised I wasn't under lock and key.

Ryo, to my left, nodded. "Maybe yours would, but are you sure my dad's okay with this?"

Takato only smiled again. "I'm positive. Dad called all your parents. We're going to spend two weeks at our cabin, and before we go they're going to fully stock it with food and what not. It's all set."

Ryo's P.O.V.

Personally I couldn't believe it. Two weeks hanging with my friends. And all the food we could eat? Paradise!

"So, Takato, give us the details." I looked at him curiously, then turned to look at all our friends. Each one had a varying look upon their face. Rika seemed pretty happy, I could guess what she was thinking. Two weeks away from her mom's modeling. Jeri looked surprised. That was easy to understand. After what had happened to her it was amazing to even me that her dad would let her do something like this, although if Takato was going, perhaps not so much so. Kenta and Kazu were both looking eagerly towards Takato, probably thinking about the trip. Then, with a grin, I glanced at Krista and Henry. Of the entire gang Henry, Rika, and Krista were my closest friends. I suppose it might have been viewed as impolite to say that, but even the Tamers, close as we are, can be somewhat divided, it was understandable. Anyways, I was positive they liked each other, this would be an interesting trip, and by the looks on their faces, they probably thought so too. Takato was overjoyed. More then usual.

"Well like I said before, we get to spend two weeks at our cabin doing whatever we want, without anyone to bug us. We'll have everything we need, food, beds..."

"You know what, Takato?" Krista offered, before Takato even had a chance to give us all the information. "I think this is just what we all need."

Henry laughed. "I'll second that!" The rest of us joined in.

"I third it!"

"And fourth!"

"Idiots."

"Aw, come on Wildcat. You gotta admit, it's exciting."

Rika's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess you're right Akiyama." I grinned. "For once." Everyone laughed again. It felt good to be laughing with friends again, almost like normal kids.

Author's P.O.V.

(A/N- Sorry, but it's getting kind of hard to stick to P.O.V's for everything. I'll go back later. I'm not really that good at it, or used to it.)

"So, back to the details."

"Well Ryo. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." Krista shot him a teasing glare. "You know, you've been around Rika too much Kris. You're glaring at me like she does."

"I was just thinking that myself earlier today." Krista stuck her tongue out at Henry.

"Watch it Gogglehead, you too Wong." Krista said in a hard, Rika like voice. Rika gave her a high five.

Laughter once again came from the booth, a few heads turned toward them, some with the smiles of understanding, others with harsh looks.

Takato shook his head with a good natured grin. "Alright, now can I finish?" He didn't wait for an answer, nor had he expected one. "The beach house is about a 20 minute walk from a small town, so if we need anything, we're close. And we can bring our bikes, so it'll be even easier. We'll be given some extra money, in case we need stuff. The cabin has three bedrooms. The girl's are suppose to share the biggest one, Kazu, Kenta and I have middle one, and then the smallest is for Henry and Ryo. It's a two story, it's huge. And there's no others close by so it's peaceful. We've got plenty of surf boards and junk. We've got a washer and dryer so no need to worry bout that. Only thing we'll have to take care of is washing dishes. That's not too bad. Otherwise we're set."

"Dude, t.v.?"

"Duh, Kazu. You know how paranoid my mom is. I've been given strict orders that we pay attention to the weather, just in case."

"Well of course we will! I'd hate to have to miss the news." Krista threw in.

"Don't suppose we get the paper though."

Kenta and Kazu looked disbelievingly at Krista and Henry. "You guys are nuts!"

"Gee, thanks Kenta."

"We're not nuts, it's just nice to know what's going on outside our own lives. Before the whole Red Chaos incident, I never did any of that. But now I understand how important it is to know about important events. If everyone was like you two, we'd have never gotten the net support to get out of the digital world."

"She's right you know."

"Thanks Jeri."

"Welcome."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Glad you asked Rika. We leave Friday."  
  
"Friday?!" Seven voices echoed.

"That's the day after tomorrow!"

"Ryo's right, Takato! Why didn't you tell us sooner? We've all gotta pack!"

The gang quickly finished their ice cream and went their separate ways, leaving the younger children, who didn't have to pack yet, nor near so much, to finish at their own pace. Henry and Krista went one way, towards their homes, Rika and Ryo went another, Jeri and Takato yet another direction, as Takato was already packed and Kazu and Kenta decided to tag along part of the way.

Following Henry & Krista

Henry's P.O.V.

"Wow, two weeks to relax at the beach. This is going to be great."

"Yeah, I can't wait." I sighed. "I suppose I should talk to my dad before I go though." I wasn't looking forward to it, but Krista was right, I had to do it sooner or later. Why put it off?

"Hey, Henry." I stopped and looked curiously at her. "Wanna go to the mall tomorrow? I don't know about you, but if I'm going on a two week vacation, I'm going to need to get some stuff."

"Well, I suppose I do need to get some clothes and junk, but wouldn't you rather go with Rika and Jeri?"

"I figured that way you could work out what you wanna say to your dad. Thought it might be easier to know before you do it."

I smiled at her a little. "You're right. Thanks Kris."

"Welcome." She laughed, and I realized I was still smiling and looking at her, she was blushing slightly, but I could tell that wasn't what she found so funny."What's so funny?""Oh just thinking that if Kenta thinks I'm nuts now, wait till he finds out I'm bringing actual books with me." I laughed too.

Krista's P.O.V

"What books you bringing?" I looked at him curiously.

"What, need some ideas?" He nodded, almost sheepishly. "Well let's see. If I remember correctly you like just about any kind of book, so long as it has some meaning. Right?" He nodded again, to which I grinned. "Bobble-head." We laughed. "Let's see, Fahrenheit 451 is really good. I'll bring it for you. And how bout any of the Dragon Lance series? I've got one of the trilogies you can use." I laughed again at another thought. "I'd love to see you read Ella Enchanted."

He laughed along and grinned at me. "You would, would you?" I nodded in answer, mischief glinted in both our eyes. "Well then I guess I must, if the lady demands. But thus far, tis merely a request, I here not an order, fair lady." Rolling my eyes I pushed into him, I'd told him what it was about, now he jested at the theme. "I hear they've made it into a movie. Perhaps I'll like it enough to escort you?"

"Sounds like fun, but won't poor Henry get teased for going to a chick flick?"

"Of course not! Who would dare? Is a man not allowed to attend a movie with his best friend anymore?" His tones were of fake scandalous.

"Perhaps a man, but a lad?" We laughed again, and this time it was he who pushed me.

"Now, now fair maiden, do not tempt me."

I gave him a questioning look. "Tempt you to do what?"

"This." He answered, tickling me. I laughed and squirmed and tried to escape, but he held me to him with one arm around my waist, the free hand mercilessly tickling my sides.

I finally managed to turn around, though I was still locked in his grasp, but now I would be able to better try and push him away. Luckily, and relievingly, he stopped, but he didn't let me go. There was that smirk again, it was so uncharacteristic of Henry, yet I wasn't one to complain about it. I knew I must have been blushing, I could see he was too. That made me feel better, he was nervous too, apparently. But what I couldn't figure was why he didn't let me go. Although, I had to admit, his embrace was warm, and felt comfortable, more so, it felt right. What was going on? What was I doing? What was he doing? Why could I not help feeling peaceful in his arms?

End Chapter 1

A/N- As I read this, many moons after I began it, I realize I don't like the beginning as much as I did when I started. But that's okay. Also the romance is coming a bit faster then I'd originally have thought, but I spose that by writing it without a clear plan can cause that. Lastly I realize that I have been centering on Krista and Henry, but starting with the next chapter or so I won't be, hopefully. But definitely by the time they get to the beach house I'll take each romance in turns, that I do and can promise. I'm just laying ground work and personally I find it easier to do it through an original character, because that way I can see things as if I myself were there, it's just easier to picture. Fear not friends, it shall improve.

Sorry, one more thing. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come up, I've started, but with school ending in the next 6 or so weeks, we're getting overworked, exams'll be coming way too soon, and I've got an entire semester of notes to type of for my Social Sciences class. Which I haven't begun yet. -Cough-

Until Next Chapter,

AkaOkamiRyu


	2. Chapter Two

The Wonders of Vacations

Description: Random romance, ain't it fun? Ryo/Rika, Jeri/Takato, Henry/OC. The tamers go on a vacation to that beach house that Takato was at, and fun and romance ensues. It's my first tamers attempt, so beware if I don't always stick completely to character, I'm trying. Plus I'm completely making this up as I go. PG-13 for the use of minor curse words.

Disclaimer: I own two, ONLY two, of the characters in the story. Krista, and Alex Yoshika. The rest isn't mine.

Review Replies: I've taken to replying from now on, to show appreciation, answer questions and such.

Kari-123:

Actually they're end of terms, but reason was so I'd have something to go to when I wanted a break, and I had more motivation to finish quicker.

Ao-Senshi:

Thanks very much, and trust me I plan to. I'm also going to narrate regularly, although part of the beginning isn't, but that's because I already had it started before I posted chapter one.

(Next one's long, more a persona defense, feel free to skip. Not terribly important.)

Eaglesong:

First I must apologize for not being an expert, which I never claimed to be, and I was not aware that there was such a substantial age difference between those three characters. I have made the correction in my notes, and have reposted that chapter. Next, you have NO right to criticize what names I use for the characters nor which ages I follow. I watched these episodes in the good old U.S. so I am not terribly familiar with their JAPANESE names, ages and such. And yes, I placed them amongst the group to make it easier, which I don't think requires too much of the reader, just letting them know they understand the Digimon thing, which is as far as you need to go with that. I do recall pointing out in my beginning notes, even within my description, that there were original characters, if that's not your thing, you didn't need to read on. Now, I realize they're young, but it is a fanfiction, and therefore it is not as if the events really would occur, therefore I am allowed, so long as I disclaim ownership and properly rate, to do as I wish. This is not reality, after all I don't believe I've seen anything on the news indicating giant red blobs in Japan, nor any other part of the world, least not that I know of. Next, 19? I may ask what world you live in, friend, because things like that don't wait till that age, at least not now a days. And also it was nothing terribly serious, nor will it come to be, ever. I don't do stories like that. Plus it is a ROMANCE story, by categorization therefore you cannot expect me to disclude that which the story is to be.

As to the comment on their parents allowing it, it's a compound word, I'm sure you'll recognize it.

FANFICTION. I'm a fan, and I'm writing a fictional story. I wrote this story because that's what I do. I write, I aspire to be a novelist, and therefore I practice by doing things like this. I put it at this site with the hopes that I might make just one person happy, not to get my head bit off by someone who doesn't have a single good thing to say, and what they say is certainly not, and I quote, 'a well rounded critique.' Rather it was flat out flaming. I don't read your stories and tell you they suck, if I am of the opinion that it's not my thing, I just don't review, or I do and I put what was good, what may have been improved upon, but NOT the things that were against my particular taste or beliefs, and I don't judge you by what I enjoy. Lastly, it is my choice what Rika's opinion of her mother is, and because in the end it is not clearly explained, I leave it to the interpretation of mine own. Plus I did not put much into that particular subject. If you do not like this, don't sit and cruelly criticize me on what I do wrong, feel free to write your own FANFICTION, wow there's that word again. I'd even be willing to read it and review as I see the ability in which it's written, not on my personal feelings of the characters or the situations you use. That being said, good day to you. Oh, one more thing, you seem to feel free to flame a person, yet you choose not to use a signed review so as they may compare, and perhaps learn, from your own writing. Now, good day.

Two more things to all readers:

I must apologize to anyone who dislikes this story, but if you do, you needn't continue, because I shall not change what I am writing to please the world. Personally I do not feel that's what writers do, least those with the heart. This is my form of expression, you don't like it, don't read it.

Last thing to say before I begin is, I'm sorry to any of you who feel I am wasting time with such nonsense, but I feel I have the right to stand up for myself against such remarks, and therefore I have done so. That being said, I shall continue.

****

Chapter 2

Henry's P.O.V.

The thought went through my head like wildfire, I was crazy. I had to be. What was I doing? Yet, she wasn't moving away, she was just standing there, looking up at me, probably thinking I was nuts, well I thought I was too, so perhaps we were right.

I think my body must be moving of it's own free will, because I don't remember my brain telling me to raise my hand and brush a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear. It was soft, her skin was soft, and warm. What the hell was I thinking? Inside my brain was screaming to stop, let her go. Enough, enough. But there was some other unknown voice, telling me this was right. Telling me to continue. Continue what? I had no clue what I was doing, what to do. And then something inside, that other voice, told me what to do. And my brain was calling me a damn fool for listening, yet I was. I was about to begin leaning closer to her, the temptation to kiss her coming from the unknown voice. Before the action began I looked at her, and I was surprised to find she looked beautiful. I mean of course she did, but I'd never thought of her like that before. Well perhaps some, but never that much, never so straight out.

She was blushing deeply, and she looked surprised, though not, and again the voice rejoiced in the fact, scared. Her dark elbow length hair was down, as it usually was, her crystal eyes were alert and regarding my own. She wore black jeans, nothing fancy, and a baby blue t-shirt that said '4 out of 5 voices in my head say go back to sleep' , again nothing fancy, but it was her, and it was beautiful. There came that foreign word again.

For some strange reason I could read the look in her eyes, and I was sure they were telling me it was okay. So, I took a deep breath, and leaned closer, then...

"Hey Henry!" A voice called from behind. I let Krista go, and we both turned to face none other then Takato.

"Hello Takato." She called. Beside me I could hear her taking deep breaths, probably trying to get rid of the blush that was more prominent now then ever before or maybe to fight the urge to laugh aloud. Knowing Kris it was probably both. She glanced sideways at me as well, and our eyes met. We grinned. Obviously we were both blushing like mad and hoping Takato wouldn't notice. While fighting that strange yet persistent urge to laugh. Personally I didn't think we'd be that lucky, perhaps we could contain the laughing, but surely Takato would notice.

Far be it from luck to let me be right. Though for once I was pleased to be wrong.

"Gee, I didn't figure I'd be crossing your paths, you must have been walking awfully slow." He lived a different way then Jeri, so after he'd walked her home, then he'd turned and headed for his own house.

I glanced at Krista again, and we both began to laugh. 0 for 2. Thank you Lady Luck. Yeah, we were walking slow, that's why we weren't home yet. Yes, walking slow.

"You know us Takato, can't walk and talk at once, or at least not well." Krista told him. Excellent cover.

He looked at her suspiciously, then at me. Same thing. Oh well, too bad Takato, leader or not, it's not your place to know.

"Alright then." He said slowly. "I've gotta get going, so I'll see you guys later." He began to jog off, then turned back. "Hey Jeri and I are going to the mall, wanna meet there?"

"Funny we already had plans to. Sure, what time?"

"How bout at the food court at noon?"

"Kay. See ya then. You want me to call Rika?"  
  
"Sure. Henry, can you call Ryo?"  
  
"Yup."

"See ya then!" He was gone, jogging down the street before turning the corner.

Now Krista turned to me. "Well that was interesting."

"Hm?" I questioned. I had been watching Takato disappear.

"So, shall we continue home?" I nodded.

Krista's P.O.V

So we continued walking. I had to think of something to say, because what had almost happened could not wrench us apart. I'd heard it happen, read about it. Two friends almost kiss or do, and after they don't talk about it, and grow apart. Perhaps that was extreme, but I wasn't willing to chance it.

"Fast or slow?" I couldn't help but grin and ask him.

I think the question confused him, not the actual question, but what I may have meant by it. For a third time that certain smile came. "How bout somewhere in between?"

Laughing lightly I nodded, and took his hand, slowly and sheepishly intertwining our fingers. I could tell the action surprised him, he'd not been expecting it, but I could also tell he was pleased. Good, so was I. It seemed to drain any gathering tension, and we were back to the original conversation, one that had been long forgotten for other things until now.

"So what'll you read if I'm borrowing all your books?"

"I'm just bringing The Mists of Avalon. It's so long I probably won't finish, and even if I do I bet they've got a bookstore in town."

"Alright, well why don't we stop at the bookstore in the mall tomorrow too?"

"Okay!"

We reached my house and I sighed. Mom's car wasn't in the driveway, she must be working, again.

"Hey, wanna stay for dinner? Mom's working, Alex should be home soon."

"Dunno, can I trust your cooking?" But he was already following me in.

"Can you trust my cooking? You forget to whom you speak Henry Wong. I've only been cooking since I was seven." He looked puzzled for a moment, as if contemplating why anyone should learn so young. "Since Dad died. Mom had to start working more, and someone had to do it."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He looked at me with concern, probably remembering all the times I'd cried to him when the accident had occurred. "You okay?" I had to admit I was shocked. No one had asked me if I was okay about that in a long time. It took a moments thought.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I really miss him, but then I just remember that being sad doesn't make anything better, ya know?"

Henry's P.O.V.

Her answer made me feel really guilty. Here I hadn't talked to my dad in weeks, but at least I had one. I stopped that train of thoughts immediately. Krista hated anyone feeling sorry for her, she always said there wasn't anything to be gained by that. She had taken off her shoes and set them on the mat, I followed suit. Then she headed for the kitchen, and again I followed.

"Hey, Kris."

"Hmm?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here right?" I saw her smile, and my heart leapt happily. She shouldn't be sad, and I knew even though she may say she wasn't she was. "And if you ever need a dad, you can always borrow mine."

"Thanks Henry." I watched her turn to the fridge and survey it. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Me? Don't really care. I'm sure anything you make would be good."

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Flattery? Nice. Well then how bout my specialty? Chicken alfredo with chocolate cake for desert."

End of P.O.V's

(A/N- As advised I'm going to stay off of P.O.V's now. I would have sooner, but I'd had this much done before I posted chapter one and I didn't really wanna redo it. Anyhow, onward.)

The sound of a door opening and closing came from the front of the house.

"Welcome home Alex! Dinner's in two hours!"

And so the night preceded until dinner was over and Henry headed home. Then the two siblings settled down to their own nightly activities, until the door opened revealing their mother.

"Lo Mom!" Chorused the two young voices.

"Hello, Alex, Kris. Sorry I was gone, but my article needed some work." Her voice was one of exhaustion. "You talked to Takato today right?"

The two children grinned eagerly and Krista jumped to her feet to encase her mother in a tight hug.

"Thanks so much, Mom."

"Of course, Krista. I just hope this cheers you all up."

She nodded, and let go of her mother. "Hey mom? Can I go to the mall with the gang tomorrow?"

"Sure honey. You go and have fun. Would you like a ride?"

"No thanks mom, I think I'll walk. Good thinking time." Though she failed to mention what she would be thinking about.

"Alright. Sorry you can't go Alex, it's just that you're a bit too young, son." He nodded, then yawned, and calling goodnight headed to his bedroom. "You should get to bed too young lady. It's late, and you've had a big day, and have a big day ahead of you."

"Night mom."

Exiting the living room she turned down the hall and entered her room. A smile crossed her face as she looked around at the pictures that littered her walls. Her desk was a mess of photos and papers, and there, sitting in the painted wooden box, just under the lid, was where she knew her digimon cards lay. Her heart seemed to tighten in her chest, she drew a deep breath and opened the lid. Fingertips lightly brushed the ever familiar cards. She closed her eyes and uttered a single word, "Elecmon."

In various areas across town, in various bedrooms, in various ways, twelve hearts cried out. Twelve pained voices uttered one word each, the name varied, but the feelings, the love, the devotion, they remained the same wherever the word was spoken, whatever the word may be.

Twelve souls desperately reached out, trying to touch eleven others, trying to regain the feeling of closeness, trying to do what they already knew they could not.

The next day was bright and clear, perfect weather for anything. Rika Nonaka woke early to the ringing of a phone and the voice of her grandmother.

"Rika dear, phone for you."

She stood up and walked over to her door, where her grandmother stood holding the phone and waiting for her.

"Thanks Grandma." She said smiling, taking the phone and bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Rika, sorry to wake you, but Takato wanted to know if you wanted to meet with us all at the mall today."

"Sure, I need to do a bit of shopping for the trip anyways. Where do we meet and what time?"

"Well he said the food court at noon, but if you want, you can meet Henry and me at the front entrance at 10:30. Maybe Ryo too. Henry was going to call him. Figured we could get most of our shopping done before we meet the gang. And that way we could all try and decide what we should bring, as far as entertainment and what not goes."

Thinking for a moment, she nodded, although it was needless, Krista couldn't see her anyway.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys at 10:30. See ya then."

"Later!" The phone clicked and the line went dead, another beep and hers was off as well.

"Mom?" Rika called out, walking down the hall and toward the living room to return the phone to it's cradle.

"Yes Rika?"  
  
"Can I meet my friends at the mall?"

"Of course you can. Just be careful."

"Thanks mom."

Walking back into her room she looked at the clock. 8:15. She had plenty of time to get ready, figure out what she needed to get, and get to the mall.

After a quick shower she put on her clothes and headed for the kitchen to get some cereal. Her mother and grandmother were both already sitting down to their own forms of the morning meal. Upon seeing Rika coming her grandma got a bowl, spoon, and milk, leaving Rika to choose the cereal.

"So honey, who're you meeting at the mall?"

"Just the gang, Grandma. Jeri, Krista, Henry, Ryo, Takato, probably Kenta and Kazu too." She poured her cereal and added milk, then sat down and began to eat and think.

'Let's see what do I need to pack for this trip?' She wondered. 'Clothes, of course. Hair brush, tooth brush, toothpaste, some anti-idiot objects.' The list continued in her mind, and while she ate she mentally added, erased and edited what she planned to pack.

At five to nine she finished her breakfast and headed back to her room.

"Still a good hour or so until I've gotta leave, I might as well get to packing." So she began setting out some of the things she already had that she'd need to take with her, and she was deep into packing mode when her grandmother's voice called her for a second time this morning.

"Rika, Ryo's here."

Rika groaned aloud. Snatching her money she headed for the door, only to be met by Ryo himself half way there.

"Morning Wildcat!" Said the ever cheerful voice of the Legendary Tamer.

"Lo Ryo. What are you doing here?"

"Henry called and told me they were going to the mall this morning. Asked if I wanted to come, and told me you were meeting them at 10:30. Figured I'd see if you wanted to walk there together."

"I see." Was the pensive reply.

"So?"

"So what?"

He sighed, but grinned just the same. He knew she understood what he was asking, but far be it from Rika to go easy on him. Oh well, his cheerful spirit was indomitable. "So do you wanna walk over there with me?"

"I guess. I was going to leave soon anyways." They walked to the door and as she was shutting it Rika called out to her family. "Mom, Grandma! I'm leaving now. I'll be back later this afternoon."

The two walked along silently for a few moments. "So, Rika. Ready for this trip?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I am Ryo, just like I was when you asked me on the way home last night."

He laughed at her gesture and remark. "Sorry Pumpkin, just making conversation. You know I'm not particularly good at it."

She laughed her agreement and they continued on towards the mall making easy conversation about various topics, anything from card battling, to books, to their dreams.

"So Rika, what do you wanna do when you grow up?"

"Well..." She paused, should she really tell him?

"Come on Wildcat, you can tell me."

"Well, I've always sort of wanted to act. Live the impossible." She laughed slightly. "Stupid isn't it?"

"Not at all, Pumpkin, not at all." He gave her one of his most winning and reassuring smiles, and for once, she smiled back.

"What about you, hot-shot? What's your secret dream?" Lavender eyes sparkled with honest curiosity.

"Me?" She nodded and looked sidelong over at him. "I've always wanted to be one of those people who made dreams come true." He answered, oddly whimsical. "You know, someone who could bring magic to other people, in some way. Show them that nothing's really impossible if you allow yourself to believe."

"Wow, Ryo. That's so unlike you." Rika stated flatly. At the almost hurt expression on his face she continued. "I mean, you're always acting so tough, and brave. That kinda wish just seems out of place. Almost like your heart is different then your actions."

He was silent a moment. "Maybe you're right, Rika. I guess I usually do act like that." Another moments thought made the air around them still. "You and I should team up and make a movie. One about magic, maybe. Accomplish our dreams together."

She smiled at him. 'Gotta admit,' Rika thought to herself, 'Ryo's easy to talk to. I've never told anybody my dreams. He didn't even laugh. He appreciated what they were. Even told me his own, and wanted to make them come true together.'

On they walked their conversation now switching to what they looked forward to most on their trip.

"Personally I'm just looking forward to two weeks of peace, and quiet."

"With Kazu and Kenta around, Wildcat? Keep dreaming." They both laughed.

"Spose so. But if worse comes to worse I can always glare them to death, or figure out another way to get rid of them."

Laughter continued to follow t hem as the pair made their way to the mall.

It seemed to them, as it did to them all, that it was indeed going to be quite the vacation.

End Chapter 2

Not so long as I'd hoped, but I wanted to get it up. Next chapter will be the mall. There I hope to take time to focus a bit more on the Takato/Jeri, and some on the two other pairings as well. Sorry about the lack of immediate romance between Ryo/Rika, but I' m trying to stick to character persona, so I go slow with them. Henry seems more flexible and amiable on such fronts.

I'm aiming to have the next chapter up in a week or two. I want to work on in this weekend, but I've got filming on Saturday, and a school play on Friday so I know it won't get it finished.

Until Next Chapter,

AkaOkamiRyu


	3. Chapter Three

****

The Wonders of Vacations

Description: Random romance, ain't it fun? Ryo/Rika, Jeri/Takato, Henry/OC. The tamers go on a vacation to that beach house that Takato was at, and fun and romance ensues. It's my first tamers attempt, so beware if I don't always stick completely to character, I'm trying. Plus I'm completely making this up as I go. PG-13 for the use of minor curse words.

Disclaimer: I own two, ONLY two, of the characters in the story. Krista, and Alex Yoshika. The rest isn't mine.

Review Replies: I've taken to replying from now on, to show appreciation, answer questions and such.

Kari-123:

Thanks for being the only one to review chapter 2! Also, I apologize for the long time in updating, and I'll try to be quicker! I'm glad you're liking it so far too.

Howdy ya'll! Sorry it took so darned long. But I am not without reason. I was at my mom's so I didn't get too much computer time, therefore I wrote in my notebook and it takes me ages to copy type from paper.

Quick note. I mention a store named 'High Tide' but I made it up. However, if it exists I down own it.

****

Chapter 3

It was 10.28 when Rika and Ryo arrived at their predestined meeting place, already waiting was Henry.

"Hey Henry."

He looked up and it occurred to the two that he'd been deep in thought. "Oh, hi guys."

"Where's Krista?"

"Not here yet. She called just before I left, said, and I quote, 'The demon's stolen my keys, so I may be a little bit late.'" They laughed knowing that whenever Krista referred to a demon it was Alex.

"Alright. She'll be here soon then, never takes Kris too long to blackmail her keys out of him."

So began the process of waiting, but within five minutes Henry noticed his companions were having trouble staying here and fighting complete boredom. "You two can go if you want. How bout we just meet you at 11 at the Game Shop."

"You sure Henry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Rika. She shouldn't be too much longer, and I don't mind waiting for her."

"If you're sure." The two walked into the mall and headed toward a local c.d. and video shop.

Henry, meanwhile, went back to his thoughts as he sat in wait. "Wonder what's taking so long."

He was surprised when a voice answered him. "He forgot where he hid them. Sorry Henry."

"It's okay Krista, I understand." He assured once he'd recovered from his surprise.

"So where are Rika and Ryo?"

"I told them we'd meet them at the Game Shop at 11."

"Well that gives us about twenty minutes. Where dyou want to go?"

"Bookstore?" He queried with a grin. She returned it and offered him a hand up. "So what did Alex want that he stole your keys?"

Her step faltered. "Oh, the usual." She said quickly. "Just wanted to make sure I brought him a souvenir from our trip. Seashells or something from the ocean." It was half true, at least that's what he'd gotten out of it. The boy had received a passionate love for anything ocean related after having Sealmon for a partner.

"I see."

"So Henry, you figured out what you wanna say to your dad?" Krista gave him a sidelong glance as they continued to walk.

"Actually yeah. After talking with you I went home and figured it all out. I'm going to talk to him when I get home."

She nodded in response, but said no more. They'd reached the bookstore and were heading inside.

"To call it a bookstore was somewhat of an insult. The things it sold ranged from books, to stationary, to small bookmark charms, and small kits.

They began to look around, and Henry headed up to the counter to speak with one of the store clerks, most of whom knew the pair quite well. "Excuse me, Jasmine?" He said to the young lady who wasn't attending to anyone at the time.

"Oh, hello Henry, Krista. How can I help you today?" Her voice was pleasant, not at all surprised, they were long overdue for a visit.

"Can you tell me where I might find your copies of Ella Enchanted?" He asked with a smile, choosing to ignore the shocked look on her face. Seeing he would not respond she turned to Krista, who had been looking at some kits a few feet away, not listening to their conversation.

"Ella Enchanted? Krista, what have you done to him?"

Hearing Jasmine's remark she also gave Henry a skeptical look. "Ella Enchanted? You were serious? I thought you were just joking around."

"I told you I was going to. I wasn't joking Kris. I'm going to read it, then we're going to see it, and after words we'll rant about how bad it was compared to the book."

They were both following Jasmine, who looked ready to laugh out loud. Krista was grinning now however.

"Some traditions just too hard to break?" She referred to their long standing tradition of reading a book, then seeing the move and discussing how much better the book was in comparison and how much they left out.

"Well, yeah. Plus you wanna go, and face it. That's not Rika's type of movie, Jeri would bring Takato with and you'd feel like a third wheel. And I know you hate going to movies alone."

"You know me too well." She responded gratefully.

Henry smiled his thanks as Jasmine handed him the book. "Thanks Jasmine."

"Not a problem, see you guys next week, eh?"

They turned. "Actually you won't Jasmine. We're going on a two week vacation, that's sort of why we came today."

"Well, business is gonna be down." They laughed. "Alright guys, well have fun. When you get back you'll have to tell me all about it." They promised they would and continued to look around the store.

"I'm heading over to the book mark charms section."

"Alright. I think I'll keep browsing."

Splitting up Henry first grabbed Fahrenheit 451, then he hit the photography section. He smiled and looked over the scrapbook kits. Finding the perfect one he headed for the checkout.

Krista meanwhile was looking at some of the charm bookmarks. "Let's see." After a minute she saw what she wanted. A likely looking rabbit charm. It wasn't a regular bookmark, but a special kind the store sold. A thin chain with a charm that could be used as a necklace or a bookmark. They were one of the key items the store sold besides books. The style was made for guys and girls, and they were much harder to lose then a regular bookmark, and longer lasting. It wasn't Terriermon, but she thought it was pretty nice.

So grabbing the bookmark she made a quick stop by the fantasy/mythology section. Krista stopped to get a set of tarot cards she'd long been eyeing and then paid for her things.

As she neared the exit she found Henry.

"Got ya something." She told him with a smile.

"Ditto."

Pulling out the bookmark/necklace she tossed it to him. "Spose to symbolize tenacity, reserve, courage, and perseverance. Thought it was rather suiting."

He smiled and handed her the scrapbook kit. "Figured you'd want to take a ton of pictures during this vacation."

"Once again, you know me too well." She laughed and glanced at her watch. "Come on, it's five to eleven, we'd better go meet Rika and Ryo."

They found the two at the back of the store checking out some of the Digimon cards. Joining them she noticed Rika gazing at a Renamon card. Nudging Henry in the ribs she motioned toward it. His gaze softened.

"Hey Kris, an Elecmon." She looked to where Ryo pointed and grinned.

"Awesome! New design too." The manager came back.

"Fans?" He asked, apparent clueless as to who they were.

"You watch the news?" Rika replied sarcastically.

Chuckling deeply Henry and Krista spoke up.

"You stand in the presence of royalty sir."

"Indeed. All bow before the Digimon Queen and the Legendary Tamer."  
  
Ryo, deciding to add to the joke, went on. "Ah, as well as the Queen's best Lady and her favored Lord."

They blushed and glared at him.

"What?" The elder man asked, still completely bewildered.

"This is Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, and Ryo Akiyama, the Legendary Tamer." Henry explained.

"Ah, but don't forget you're Henry Wong, one of the tamers and a great friend of the Legendary Tamer. And she's Krista Yoshika, also a tamer and a lady of battles, her skills second the Queen."

The teen at the checkout came over to bail his boss out. "Geez dad. I've told you about them! Honor to meet you all." He shook each of their hands. "Don't mind him, he's not as into Digimon card battles as I am. So you're really them? I thought there were more of you."

"There are. They just aren't here right now. We've gotta go."

"Well it was nice to meet you." Although the tone of his voice would not support that fact. "Son get back to the register."

When they'd exited the game shop they looked down that end of the mall.

"Where to?"

"Depends on what we need. What do you guys need to get?"

"Clothes. I've got to get a swimsuit too." Rika was first to answer.

The boys nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"So off to High Tide then?"

"Looks like."

The four walked to the store and began to shop. Within half an hour they had all the clothes they figured they'd need.

(Note, sorry for the lack of detail, but trust me. Fashion's not my thing.)

"Well, it's nearly time to meet the others." They all agreed, grabbed their things and headed for the food court.

Meanwhile with Takato & Jeri

"Hurry up Takato! We're going to be late."

"Coming Jeri!" He called back, sprinting to catch up to her. when he had he double over. "Man, Jeri, how do you run so fast?"

She laughed at him, and he smiled. "I don't run that fast Takato, you just run that slow." And she ran ahead again, causing Takato to gasp for a quick breath of air and hurry after.

By the time they had reached the mall he was ready to collapse, but Jeri wouldn't let him just yet.

"Come on Takato, it's two minutes to noon. They're probably already waiting for us."

She pulled him along into the mall door and toward the food court.

"There they are!" She shouted happily, hurrying off in their direction, Takato still in tow.

"Hey guys." Hey said wearily, sinking into an extra chair and laying his head on the table.

"You look wiped." Henry pointed out, giving his usually energetic friend a sympathetic look.

"Chasing Jeri too much for you?" Rika teased. The boy was too exhausted to make any remark, either in his defense or otherwise.

Suddenly Krista made an observation. "We're two tamers too short. Where are Kazu and Kenta?"

"Couldn't come." Jeri saved poor Takato from answering the question himself. "They both had chores to do."

"Alright then."  
  
"Quieter without them anyhow."

"Aww Rika, be nice. They mean well."

Rika's eye roll was less then effective compared to Jeri's begging face.

"Fine, I'll be nice."

They sat and talked for a few minutes about how much they were looking forward to the trip until Krista brought up the subject of what they were bringing entertainment wise.

"So guys, what should we bring to do?"

"Cards!" Jeri replied immediately.

"How bout some board games?"

"Yeah, and maybe some old movies? You know, the kind you'd never watch otherwise, where you don't really pay attention the first time and end up watching them again?"

The girls were nodding with smiles, the guys were rolling their eyes.

"And of course we'll have to play truth or dare!"  
  
Guys and girls may have been divided on the movie subject, but they were all united in their groans of disgust at Jeri's suggestion.

"Jeri! Must we?"

She was grinning. "Yup, it wouldn't be a vacation without it. Besides if you guys are so against it, just pick Kazu so you can make him do something stupid."  
  
There were a few people who brightened at that idea.

"Oh, I know. We should play I've Never and The One True Thing!"  
  
"What are those Kris?"  
  
"Technically they're drinking games, but we'll just use soda. Kay so for I've Never you sit in a circle and one person says something like 'I've never gotten a library fine.' but it's gotta be true, and everyone who has gotten a library fine has to take a drink."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of that. Sounds interesting."  
  
"And for the other one you basically do the same thing. Sit in a circle, then one person names a subject, and the person to their right has to tell the truest thing about that subject."

They nodded their understanding and then turned the discussion back to what they should pack.

Half an hour later they were all ready to go, so they split up. Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Krista all left the mall to walk to Rika's, and Takato and Jeri went to shop around in the mall.

When they reached Rika's they made a list of what they wanted to bring for activities. Then they split it up and the other three went home.

Following Henry

With a collective breath he opened the door, and went to his father's office.

"Dad?"

"Son?" There was a curiousness unmasked in his voice. His son hadn't spoken more then a few words to him in a long time. He wondered what was up.

"Can we talk?"  
  
"Of course Henry."

****

End Chapter 3

Alright, next chapter Henry's talk with his dad and they way up to the cabin. Sorry again for it taking so long, and for being a bit shorter then I was planning. I'd hoped to add Henry's talk but I wanted to make sure I got at least one more chapter out, and hopefully one more.

See I'm going on vacation soon, for a few weeks. I'll not have internet access so I'll be note booking it again, and transferring. Sorry about the inconvenience and wait everyone. However, when I get back I hope to have a couple chapters ready for quicker posting.

Until then,

AkaOkamiRyu


	4. Chapter Four

The Wonders of Vacations

Description: Random romance, ain't it fun? Ryo/Rika, Jeri/Takato, Henry/OC. The tamers go on a vacation to that beach house that Takato was at, and fun and romance ensues. It's my first tamers attempt, so beware if I don't always stick completely to character, I'm trying. Plus I'm completely making this up as I go. PG-13 for the use of minor curse words.

Disclaimer: I own two, ONLY two, of the characters in the story. Krista, and Alex Yoshika. The rest isn't mine.

Review Replies:

Luzr-Gurl13:

I'm updating ASAP, but like I've said, I'll be gone until the 19th, so you won't get anything until a couple days later. Sorry!

:-: Chapter 4 :-:

"What do you want to talk about? No offense son, but we haven't talked in a long time."

The glimmer of guilt struck Henry's eyes as he glanced away, concentrating on an area of carpet as he decided what to say next. "Well that's sort of what I wanted to talk about Dad." He paused. "See, I was talking with my friends, well Kris actually, and..." He broke off.

"Of course." The elder man smiled, whenever Henry had a startling revelation Krista was often behind it somewhere. "It's okay Henry."

"No, it's not. I've been awful to you lately, I've treated you terribly, when you didn't have much of a choice. And you just sat and took it, as if it wasn't wrong of me. You didn't yell or get mad or anything. You just put up with me never being home, and ignoring you." There was a note of shame echoing in his voice that was easy to hear.

"It's alright Henry. I understand why you're upset, I know you felt the loss of your friend, and I knew you needed time to get over it and grieve in your own way." There was an extremely fatherly smile upon Mr. Wong's face. "I'm glad you've come around though. I wonder, what made you?"

"Well the other day, yesterday actually, when I went over to Krista's she forced me to talk about it. Well I really only listened, because I wouldn't talk. She made me realize that you didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, and if you hadn't done what you did we might have lost them forever. She also helped me see that I wasn't the only one who'd lost their friend, that we all had, and because of that we had each other to find comfort in."

"She's pretty smart, that girl."

"Yeah she is." Father and son both nodded and smiled in agreement, then Henry looked away again. "There's something else too though. Something that made me more determined to talk to you."

"What's that?"

"Later on that day, after we'd got back to Kris' house from the ice cream parlor, we were talking and I remembered that Krista didn't even have a dad. I had almost forgot, and I was so mad at you, but at least I have you, she doesn't. I felt even worse after that. Kinda stupid, and guilty and ashamed, ya know?"

"I understand what you mean Henry, really I do. It shows good character to realize that you're lucky to have a family when others don't and to learn from it."

"Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome." He watched proudly as his son walked from the room, glad that he understood things better then he had before. "Oh, and Henry."

"Yeah?"

"You'd better get packed. We're picking up your friends to leave early tomorrow. We'll leave here about 9:00 and go get them."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go pack then."

Upon entering his room he picked up the phone and quick fingers punched in the familiar number he wanted.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello?" A young, male voice said on the line's other end, a little breathlessly, as though he'd been running around before answer.

Probably trying to find the phone, Henry thought with a smile. "Hi, Alex. Is your sister there?"

"Oh, hi Henry. Yeah, hold on, I'll get her." Distantly he heard Alex yell, 'KRIS! Henry's on the phone!.'

A moment later there was the click of a receiver picking up, and another click of one going off. "Hey Henry, what's up?"

"Just figured I'd call and tell you I talked to my dad."  
  
He could almost hear her beaming at him through the phone. "That's great Henry! How'd it go?"

"Good, it actually went nothing like I'd planned. I didn't say any of the things I had written down."  
  
"Really?"

"Uh huh. Also, Dad says we'll be picking you guys up tomorrow morning. So, we'll probably be at your house a little after nine. You're closest so I'm guessing we'll get you first."

"Alright." He heard her flop onto her bed, and then he did the same. "You finish packing yet?"

He laughed. "You kidding? Haven't even started." He could picture her shaking her head in mock disgust and exasperation.

"Haven't started? Best get a move on or you'll never finish."

"Spose so." He relented then considered something. "What about you? How far along are ya?"

There was a short moment of silence which gave Henry his answer. "You haven't started either, have you?"

"Sort of."  
  
"How do you sort of start packing?"

"Well I've thought of what I want to bring."

"That doesn't count."

"Sure it does."

"Nope."

She sighed resigned to defeat. "Fine, it doesn't count. Guess that means that we should stop talking and start packing, huh?"

"Yeah, guess it does." He grinned at a thought. "Race ya."

"What dyou mean, race ya?" He could tell she was curious and up for any challenge he threw at her, so he explained.

"Well, we'll hang up, and start packing and then as soon as we're done, we'll call the other. That way we'll know who's done first. And who ever is will have someone at their house confirm it, so we can't cheat. Not that either of us would." He added quite hastily, knowing she would not appreciate such an insinuation on her character.

He could hear her hair hitting the phone lightly, indicating she was shaking her head once again, and most likely it was for the same reason. "Only you could turn packing into a race."

"Well that way we'll both hurry. I don't know about you, but I am a terribly slow packer. However, if I'm trying to beat you in a race, I'd go much faster."

"Try being the key and operative word. You've yet to beat me in any kind of race, Henry Wong. What makes you think you can just because it's packing?"

He was grinning, and she knew it, though she had no way of telling. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Guess so. So what does the winner win?"

A pause as they both thought, however it was Henry who came up with an answer first. "How bout loser has to carry, load and unload the winner's stuff tomorrow?"

She was laughing lightly, and when she spoke her tones rang with good humor and gentle teasing. "I take it you already plan on me winning then?" His confused silence made her continue. "Well, if I lost, how on earth could I load your things? I'd have to run over to your house in the morning, then come back home." More silence. "Henry! I'm not going all the way over to your house to put your bags in the van and then come back home."

"Then don't lose."

"I won't."  
  
"Then you'll have nothing to worry about, will you?"

"Alright then, it's a race. Ready, set, GO!" Both phones clicked off the second the word was said, both tamers were determined not to lose to the other.

:-: Now to Rika :-:

She was staring contemptuously at some the clothes her mother had bought her. While it was a nice gesture, one of the garments definitely was not of Rika's style. The pink and black bathing suit did not agree with her in any way. However, her mom had done very well with the two pairs of shorts and the pair of jeans she'd picked up. And the shirts she'd given her were also fairly acceptable.

(A/N- Note how I give no details on Rika's clothing, this goes back to my comment in the prior chapter about me being no good in the field of fashion.)

"What's that saying, again?" she asked herself aloud. "Oh, yeah, it's the thought that counts." So she left them in and zipped up the large, off red, duffel bag.

Standing up tall and stretching, she surveyed her things. She had two bags, the duffel bag, and a backpack. She'd remembered to pack some cards, in case anyone forgot, monopoly, which was the game she was told to bring, and a couple old movies her grandma had suggested. Also stuffed into her backpack, which she planned on keeping with her on the way up, was a small pillow and a throw blanket, just in case the trip up got boring. Her CDs, headphones, and player were also tucked away, along with her digimon cards.

The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Rika!"

"Hello Jeri. What's up?"

"Just curious to see if you finished packing."  
  
"Yup, just now, you?"

"Not quite, I wasn't sure what I ought to bring. I was hoping you might come over and help if you were done."

Rika rolled her eyes to herself, but she was smiling. "Sure Jeri, be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks Rika! See you then!" The line went dead so Rika shut her phone off, and pulled on her shoes.

"Grandma! I'm going to Jeri's." Her mom was off at a shoot, but she knew neither would mind her leaving.

"Alright Honey, have a good time. Be back before dark."

"Okay, Grandma, love you, see you when I get home."

"Bye dear."

The door shut and she turned down the street to Jeri's house.

:-: Ryo :-:

"God, am I bored." Ryo sighed, sitting in his room, his bags having been packed ages ago. He was too excited about the trip to put it off. For a few minutes he debated silently what he should do to spend the rest of the afternoon. Picking up the phone he called Rika.

After two rings it picked up, but it wasn't the voice he was hoping for.

"Hello? Nonaka residence."

"Hello, is Rika home?" He asked her grandmother hopefully.

"Sorry, Ryo. She went over to Jeri's, she probably won't be back for awhile."

"Oh, alright. Thanks ma'am." Hanging up the phone he sighed again. Maybe Henry?

Again he dialed the phone, this time the subject of his search was the voice that picked up.

"Hello?" Ryo thought Henry sounded a bit breathless.

"Hey, Henry. I was wondering if you wanted to do something? I'm bored out of my mind."

"Sorry, can't. Not now anyways. I'm having a packing race with Kris, I'm almost done, and I'm gonna beat her, I think."

"Packing race? No problems figuring out who thought that one up." He replied with a smirk. "Well, guess I'll let you finish up. I'll just go for a walk. Good luck Henry."  
  
"Thanks, later Ryo."

Hanging up the phone he put it back on the receiver. With a sigh Ryo headed out of his room and toward the door. He headed dejectedly in the direction of Takato's house.

Ten minutes later he was walking into the bread shop. The sweet scents of warm dough hit him, and the sound of the bells jingling against the door rang trough the air.

"Hello Mrs. Matsuki (CHECK)." He smiled kindly to the women, then noticed another familiar face and turned to greet it as well. "Hello, Ms. ah..."

"Just Riley, Ryo. Hello to you too."

"Looking for Takato, Ryo?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"He's upstairs in his room, go ahead on up."

"Thanks!" He replied as he did what he was told. Upon reaching the door he knew to be his friend's room, he knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Ryo."

The door opened seconds later to reveal an cheery Takato. "Hey, Ryo. What're you doing here?"

"I was bored, and I figured you'd be home, apparently I was right."

They laughed slightly. "Yup, I'm here, but I was going to go for a walk. You more then welcome to come though."

They stepped out of the room and made for the stairs. "Sure, where are you off to?"

"The park." The pair was now back in the shop. "Mom, I'm going for a walk with Ryo, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Alright Takato, be careful."

The afternoon sun struck them as they left the bakery and began to walk in the general direction of the park. The walk only took a few minutes, and when they got to their specific destination, Guilmon's cave, they spotted Kenta and Kazu.

"Hey Chumly, Ryo."

"Hey guys."

"Ready to get beaten Takato?"

With a wayward grin Takato pulled his digimon cards out of his pocket. "Not this time Kazu."

"Then let the battle begin."

:-: At Krista's :-:

The phone rang and she winced. Hoping it wasn't Henry she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kris!" She breathed relief.

"Oh, hey, Jeri. What's up?"

"I couldn't remember what game you were going to bring for the trip, and neither could Rika. What was it again?"

"My game?" She thought a second, then glanced at the shelf of games in her closet. "Oh! It was checkers, and chess." Grabbing the set she quickly put it with her things. "Was that all?"

"Yup, thanks Kris." She hung up the phone and looked despairingly around her room. She had everything more or less set out. Unfortunately she was still getting it ready to put in a bag, and still trying to figure out where her bag had gone to.

Leaving her room she went downstairs to rummage around the basement. After about ten minutes worth of looking she gave up and came upstairs, to find Alex waiting with the phone.

"It's Henry." He said in answer to the look she'd given him.

She groaned. "You didn't have to pick it up." She shot at him, snatching the phone in defeat. "You finished, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and you didn't, did you?"

"Nope, not even close. I can't find a duffel bag to put my stuff in."

Hearing her Alex came out from his room. "Kris, you know Mom had to throw that out last summer after the jellyfish got stuck in there."

From her reaction it was made apparent she did not know, or at least she had not remembered. "Oh, great. Now what am I going to put it all in? I've gotta go and try and dig up a big enough backpack, or something. Later."

"Kris wait!" But she'd already hung up. He sighed and walked out of his room.

"Mom, do you have an extra duffel bag Krista could borrow?"

"Sure Henry, in the closet."

"Thanks Mom." He grabbed the spare forest green bag, and shut the closet. "I'm going to Kris's house. Be back in a little while."

He reached her place and knocked on the door, noticing Mrs. Yoshika's car was not in the drive.

"Oh, hey again Henry."

"Hi, Alex. You're sister still looking for a bag?"

"Yup. She's in her room."

Henry nodded and made his way there. Standing in the door frame he watched her attempt to stuff her things into a small book bag, an amused grin on his face. She hadn't noticed him watching her, so he walked in and set the bag in front of her.

"Huh?" She looked up in surprise, then smiled gratefully. "Always the knight in shining armor, aren't you?"

"Nah, only for you." He grinned as she rolled her eyes in a playful matter. "Knew dad had an extra, but you hung up too quick."

"Thanks Henry." She began pulling clothes out of her backpack and putting them neatly into the bag he'd brought. He watched her intently, smiling as she made sure everything was folded just right. "So." She said after a few minutes, feeling his eyes expectant upon her. "I guess I'll be at your house tomorrow morning, eh?"

"Nope, I'm not going to make you." She raised a brow to him in question. "It's much more satisfying to know I've won."

They laughed and talked and an hour later they sat on her bed, satisfied that she was finished packing.

"Well, I'd better get going, I said I wouldn't be gone too long. Later Kris!"

"Bye."

:-: With Kazu, Kenta, Ryo & Takato :-:

"Told you I'd win, Kazu." Takato boasted.

"He beat you good. Nice job Takato."

"Thanks Ryo."

"Oh, man. I cannot believe I lost to Chumly."

"It was bound to happen, all that digimon battling, figures he'd get good enough to win against you Kazu."

"Not helping Kenta."

"Sorry."

The four friends laughed, half of them rolling their eyes, then stood up, stretched, and parted ways.

"See you all tomorrow! Oh, hey, Takato. How are we getting there."

"Henry's dad will be picking us all up sometime after nine tomorrow."

"Alright, later!"

:-: Rika and Jeri :-:

"Thanks for the help Rika."

"No problem Jeri, see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, bright and early!"

"Yeah, fun."

:-: End Chapter 4 :-:

So what did everyone think? I hoped you liked it. I know I said they'd make the trip up this chapter, but I'm leaving in two days, and I have my own packing crisis to get through now. I've been putting it off to put up one last chapter before I left, and now I've got tons of wash and such to do.

Until Next Time, and Until I Get Back,

AkaOkamiRyu


End file.
